Super Hikari World 2: The Beginning
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari World 2: The Beginning is a platform video game and a sequel to Super Hikari World developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. Despite its title, this game serves as a prequel to all other games within the established Hikari's timeline. While featuring Hikari's character, the game's graphics and gameplay differed from all previous Hikari games in that players control various Agumon dinosaurs rather than Hikari herself, who appears as a helpless infant. The game is a hack of the 1995 Super Nintendo game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Gameplay Following a linear pattern, the goal of each level sees the player controlling a Agumon in order to safely escort Baby Hikari to the end and pass him onto another Agumon. If Agumon is struck by an enemy or obstacle, Baby Hikari will be sprung from Agumon's back and float around in a bubble crying while a timer counts down, requiring Agumon to try and recover him by popping its bubble. If Agumon does not reunite with Baby Hikari before the timer reaches 0, Baby Werewolfmon's minions will kidnap him and the player will lose a life, beginning from the start of the level or a mid-way checkpoint. The timer will automatically recover to 10 shortly after recovering Baby Hikari, although players can collect little stars in order to increase the timer to a maximum of thirty. Although Agumon can take numerous hits so long as the timer hasn't counted down, certain situations, such as landing on lava, falling down a bottomless pit, or touching spikes, will instantly cause Agumon to lose a life regardless of how much time he has left. Agumon has a unique set of controls that separate the game from other titles in the Hikari series. Along with jumping on most enemies, Agumon can perform a flutter jump that allows him to reach higher areas or cross large gaps, and can also perform a ground pound which can be used to smash through crates or push down stumps. Similar to Super Hikari World, Agumon can grab enemies with his tongue and can spit them out at other enemies. By swallowing enemies he grabs with his tongue, Agumon can produce up to six eggs which he can aim and throw at enemies or obstacles such as small clouds that can spout forth items or trigger events within the level. Eggs can be ricocheted off walls to reach areas and items Agumon can't reach by himself. Certain coloured eggs will also produce coins or other items upon hitting their target. In certain areas, players can collect a bouncing blue heart which puts players in control of 'Super Baby Hikari' for a short amount of time. In this form, Baby Hikari is invincible, can run up walls and ceilings and glide with his cape. Additionally, certain areas will features boxes which allow Agumon to temporarily transform into various vehicles such as a car, a submarine, a helicopter or a digger, which can be used to access new areas. At the end of each level, a roulette spins for a chance to enter a bonus stage to win items, the odds increasing depending on how many flowers Agumon has collected in the level. Any items won can be accessed in the pause menu to give Agumon bonuses such as extra stars or eggs. Depending on how many flowers, red Plums and remaining health Agumon has at the end of the level, the player can earn a score out of 100. Additional stages can be unlocked by getting perfect scores on all the main levels within a world. Plot While a stork carries two babies across the sea, the evil Magic Weremon emerges, and attempts to steal both of the babies. Weremon manages to grab Baby Takeru, but Baby Hikari falls onto an island in the middle of the sea, called File Island, home to many Digimons including Agumons. She lands on one of the Agumon, who was apparently taking a walk. The Agumon clan, accompanying Baby Hikari, must journey through the game's six worlds to rescue Baby Takeru and free the stork from Baby Werewolfmon and Were. Throughout the game, Weremon tries to stop Agumon by dispatching his minions all across the island and by using magic spells to transform normal enemies into more powerful creatures that further impede Agumon's progress. When Agumon finally reaches King Werewolfmon's Castle, Were demands that Agumon gives back Baby Hikari. Suddenly, Baby Werewolfmon wakes up and attempts to ride Agumon, but Agumon fights Baby Werewolfmon until the latter becomes unconscious. Weremon then uses his magic to enlarge Baby Werewolfmon to a gigantic size, destroying most of the castle in the process. After being defeated by Agumon, Baby Werewolfmon is reverted to his normal size and faints. Weremon is horrified and vows to return before flying off with Baby Werewolfmon towards the moon. Agumon then frees the captured stork and Baby Takeru. The stork flies the reunited twins far away to the Digi Kingdom where their parents live. At dawn, the couple emerges from their home to see the pair of infants on their porch. Box Art Super Hikari World 2 Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Super Hikari World 2 Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games